All That Glitters
by ThinkEasy
Summary: "Just trust me. You do, right?" Holly, Spirit of Compassion, has always lived her life quite alone. Beside Cupid and a few encountes with the Sandman, she rarely meets anyone. Instead, she prefers to focus on the children she watches over, ensuring their happiness any way she can. But when her past, new friends, and enemies she didn't know she had emerge, everything will change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginnings

_In the days that came before people walked the Earth, there was the Moon. He watched the young planet as it burned and cooled, as it burst into bloom and gave way to the smallest particle of life. He watched as life evolved, developing further and further until a species began to walk on two legs, just like him. They bonded and spoke, loved and taught, and he found himself drawn to them. He watched as they continued to change, becoming more complex and intelligent, until suddenly they were building walls and protecting villages._

_It was fascinating for the Moon, to see such life take on an independent shape, molding the world around them. And for the first time, he felt something he never had before: a desire to nurture, to protect. These were not like the rest, they were special. He believed with all his heart that they would achieve great things._

_And they did._

_As they aged and learned, this life, these "humans", began looking to him as if they knew; knew that he was always there, watching. They began to ask him for guidance when things became hard, but there was nothing he could do. For he was the Moon; and the Moon must always remain in the sky. So, he did something he had never done in all of his existence._

_He began to create._

_Watching below as the humans struggled to make sense of their lives, with no one to turn to for guidance except a silent orb in the sky, the Moon sought people who were just right for what he needed. But there was a catch: he could only create from the souls of those who passed on, those who no longer had anything left to lose. And so he waited, sometimes for decades or even centuries. Each time one of his chosen passed, he cast his net to catch them before they could slip to the realm beyond life. It was almost a millennium before he was satisfied._

_He gathered the chosen few, and saw their eyes flash with confusion. Why them? What was their purpose here? How had they not passed on? The Moon smiled at them then, and did something for the first time once again... He spoke._

_"You... are my first children," the Moon announced, spreading his arms wide with a brilliant grin, "the Mothers and Fathers of the Earth and its people, protectors of all life." He gave them each names and purposes, granting them wonderful powers to help them. Then he set them back on the Earth and watched as they eagerly began their work._

_But soon, they realized it was too much. There were so many things in the growing world that had to be watched over, it was impossible for them to do the work alone. So, they asked for help from the Moon once again._

_He looked over his first children, smiling at their dedication and satisfied with their work. But he heard their pleas; saw their struggles with his own eyes. So he chose new souls._

_More and more of his children began to inhabit the Earth, giving the land and its people everything it needed. With so much joy and progress taking place, the Moon felt confident that he had done everything right and sat back, content to watch the flow of life from his place in the sky._

_But it was only a matter of time._

_Soon, some of his older children began to question the Moon's methods, why they had to behave according to his rules rather than their own. And they began to rebel. Their powers morphed into more sinister entities: fear, death, tragedy, pestilence, betrayal._

_The Moon wept their fall, but he could not allow such terrible forces to roam free with no counterbalance. He called upon his bravest creation, the spinner of dreams, to be his first Guardian and defend human children and the world. Eventually he was joined by the protector of hope, the keeper of memories, and the builder of wonder. They worked together for centuries, until a new Guardian joined them to help push back fear: the seeker of fun._

_Throughout the time of the Guardians, the Moon continued to create new beings. Some to guide the seasons and tend the Earth, others to cultivate emotion and thought within the humans of the world. Over the ages, many rose as gods in the eyes of their charges, ruling over the people until they no longer believed and a new pantheon took their place. These children of the Moon became embittered by their abandonment, and closed themselves off from the world. Only a select few managed to escape the hatred that consumed these spirits. But for the rest, time continued to flow without them._

_Other spirits rose as figures admired by humans that would transcend the ages. Not gods, but almost constant companions in their daily lives. They were followed by stories and legends, and prided themselves in their work. Several became internationally famous like Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. But they maintained their humility, unlike the gods of ancient times._

_Some though, chose to remain in the shadows of human attention, working from the sidelines. Only the darkest of evils could draw them out into the world for all to see, out of their shells to defend the people they held so dear. But for now they led peaceful existences, untouched by the tendrils of evil beginning to crawl across the globe..._

It was a chilly fall day, one that gave off the feeling that soon frost and snow would arrive at the door. The leaves on the trees were colored vibrant reds and yellows, a single breeze able to catch hundreds of them in its grasp and carry them off into the distance. Windows fogged from the chilled air, but it was still warm enough that they didn't frost over in the early hours of the morning.

Holly stood in her kitchen, washing dishes and gazing off into the forest through the small window. This was her favorite time of year, just between her favorite seasons: autumn and winter. Of course, those were the only seasons here, but she didn't mind. It was her special place after all, she had chosen for it to be this way.

A happy bark came from behind her, followed by a loud thumping noise. She fought back a grin and kept her face neutral as she cast a glance over her shoulder. The sight she was met with caused her lip to twitch up ever so slightly.

Her big, fluffy companion bounced around by the cottage door, too excited to stand still while he waited for his mistress to finish with the dishes. When he felt her eyes land on him, he dropped his front to the ground, wagging his tail high in the air. "Hurry up now," he seemed to be saying, "I want to go out and play!" Holly laughed at his antics and shook her head lightly. Piper had always been impatient, much like someone else she knew.

"Shall we go outside then?" she asked as she relented and reached for the dishtowel to dry her hands, receiving a nod and another bark from the dog. Rolling her eyes, she swapped her apron out for a thick scarf and slipped on her flats. A wet nose pressed into her palm as she reached for the doorknob, urging her forward, and she laughed. "Okay! I'm going."

The moment she opened the door, Piper bounded outside, rolling in the leaves and barking happily. It was one of those moments where Holly wondered if he really was all grown up. As big as he was, and as intimidating and regal he could look, Piper was, and always would be, a baby in her eyes. He sure acted like one a lot anyway, at least when they were home.

With a content sigh, Holly moved toward the trees with a basket on her arm to collect pine cones and firewood.

It was peaceful, without a sound to be heard from any animal. They had all tucked in for the winter, ready to sleep until the autumn leaves returned to the trees. She didn't blame them. The moment she had stepped outside she could smell the coming cold. It'd probably arrive before the end of the day.

Absently, Holly scooped up a handful of acorns and gently slipped them into the hollow of a nearby tree for the squirrel she could sense happily snoozing inside.

"As kind as ever, I see."

The teasing voice caused the edge of her mouth to quirk up slightly, but she turned her back to it as if she hadn't heard and continued on her way. The newcomer caught on to her game swiftly.

"Oh, no you don't."

An arm slung around her shoulders, the figure moving with a speed that had leaves scattering around them. She finally looked up at her visitor then, patient silver eyes meeting mischievous pink. "Hello, Cupid," she said airily.

"Good morning, my dear," he replied, flashing a brilliant smile, "How is my beautiful Queen of Compassion this fine morning?"

"It's always a good morning when you drop by." The compliment pleased Cupid, and she could practically feel his ego swelling beside her.

"Really?"Maybe I should visit more often when work is slow then," he quipped, amusement laced in his words.

She smiled as she started to walk, Cupid falling into step beside her. "I wouldn't mind if you did."

"You are far too genuine for this world, Holly dear. You're killing my heart with your kind words." To reinforce his statement, her friend placed a hand over his heart and pretended to swoon. She giggled and nudged him with her elbow, drawing a snicker from his lips. They walked on in silence for awhile after that, enjoying the weather.

To anyone else, it would appear as if the Spirit of Love was flirting with her. Most female spirits would give anything to catch the attention of Cupid, and if he ever talked to a girl, it was immediately assumed he fancied her. After all, he was the embodiment of romance. And he was also quite handsome. Blonde hair, sun-kissed skin, flawless features, British accent; any girl would fall for his charm and good looks. Except Holly. To her, that was just the way he was and how he had always been. Of course, it had taken a while for her to get used to him, with his playful grins and ever teasing tone. But he had somehow managed to make himself a constant presence in her life after they'd met, and she found the longer he lingered, the less she seemed to mind his behavior. And he liked that.

"So," started Cupid, shoving his free hand into his pocket, "I've been thinking." Oh dear, Holly thought with a small smile, here he goes. "If I'm the Spirit of Love, and you're the Spirit of Compassion and Kindness, does that make us siblings?"

"Aphrodite is not my mother, Cupid," Holly replied, patting the hand resting on her shoulder and turning her eyes up to him again. There was also the fact that they were very different, in appearance and temperament. She was a deep brunette, he was a blonde. While his skin was sun-kissed, hers was as if the sun barely touched her skin at all. He was loud, she was soft. The list went on and on. If anything, they were almost complete opposites.

Cupid frowned down at her and stopped, placing his hands on her shoulders as he turned her towards him. "Missing the point... and she is not my mother!"

He sighed as he leaned down slightly to peer straight into her eyes. "I mean our ideas, what we represent. They kind of go hand-in-hand, right? So, in theory, we kind of are siblings."

Holly mulled it over in her mind for a moment while Cupid watched her face carefully. The logic wasn't necessarily wrong. Maybe a bit skewed, but not wrong. "Well," she said hesitantly, meeting his eyes again, "I suppo-..."

"Yes! I've always wanted a little sister, and I admit that you've already been filling that spot for the past couple centuries. I just wanted it to be official." Cupid's grin was bright enough to light up the entire forest, radiating happiness. Holly laughed loudly as he scooped her into a bear hug, lifting her until her feet dangled above the ground. "This is great! I promise, I'm going to be the best older brother ever," he declared, nuzzling his cheek against her hair affectionately.

"Alright, okay, put me down," she giggled. Her hands tugged at his red scarf, gentle but demanding, and the arms around her tightened. But, he did as she commanded... sort of.

Carefully, he tilted so her feet once again touched the ground, but made no move to release her. "Cupid..."

"Nope, can't make me," he chuckled, nuzzling her hair again. He could feel her sigh against him and fought to hold back a laugh. However, she felt his trembling and smiled mischievously into his jacket, much like how he did. Her fingers crawled up his sides and she felt him stiffen. "Don't you dare."

"Too late."

He jerked at lightning speed, trying to get away, but she already had him right where she wanted him. Her fingertips danced mercilessly against his sides, causing ripples of laughter to erupt from him as he struggled under her grip. "Stop! Stop! I give up! Holly!"

Giggling loudly, she released him after another moment, the basket falling from her hands as she held her stomach.

Cupid pouted at her, but it didn't last long as an easy smile settled on his face. It was impossible to be even slightly irritated with Holly, he'd found. She had a way of melting all your worries away with a single word or a gentle touch, possibly just an extension of her powers. But he had a feeling that was just how she'd always been, even in life.

Chuckling as he leaned over lazily to retrieve her basket, Cupid glanced around the woods. A slight movement that he quickly realized was not Holly caught his attention and he narrowed his eyes at it.

In the far distance, a shadow on the very edge of the glade shifted a fraction and for a split second his entire body stiffened. But he regained himself just as fast, and gently returned the basket to his new "sister's" waiting hands.

"Holly," he said casually, eyes locked on the shadow in the distance as it shifted again, "why don't you go back inside."

He felt the frown before he saw it. "But I need to collect firewood before the cold comes... Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. It just looks like you're getting a bit chilled," he said, flashing her the same brilliant smile as always. She didn't look like she believed him in the least and he sighed internally. Darn her powers, her eyes could probably see right through him. "Honestly, it's nothing," he said again, "just go inside. I'll collect the firewood; it's faster that way anyway."

"Are you sure? I can hel-"

"I'm sure. Please, Holly?"

He could see her eyes widen at the hint of urgency in his tone, but she nodded and turned around to retreat to the house. Only once did she look back, concern wrinkling her brow and shining in her eyes. But with a confident smile and a small wave from him, she gave in.

It took all of his self control to wait until the door shut safely behind her before allowing his body to tense. Focusing all of his attention on the shadow, he felt the familiar weight of a bow form in one hand and lifted it easily. A single arrow appeared as he drew back the string, notched and ready to fire. He drew in a steadying breath, holding it for a moment before releasing and watching the arrow cut through the air faster than the normal eye could see.

It hit its mark solidly, pinning the surprised shadow to the tree behind it. Red blossomed from the tip, oozing into the dark creature. He watched it struggle and screech, and glared daggers as it finally escaped and disappeared in a swirl of black sand.

Something furry brushed against his leg and he flinched. But a wet nose pressing against his hand set his nerves at ease. Glancing down at Piper, he scratched at his back absently. "You noticed it too, huh?"

The dog answered him with a growl in the direction the shadow had been. A grimace found its way onto Cupid's face. "I didn't think I'd see him again after what happened," he muttered. Piper whined once, rubbing his nose against Cupid's hand again. The Spirit of Love chuckled humorlessly, giving the dog a soft pat between the ears.

"Well, whatever he's plotting now, at least he knows I caught him snooping. Maybe that will be enough of a warning to keep him away..."

* * *

**Hello everyone! **

**Look at that, a little bit of plot mystery right at the beginning. I wasn't going to do it at first but I just couldn't help myself. Forgive my cheesiness. **

**This is something I've been thinking about doing for awhile, and after watching the movie again I decided that it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot. These first few chapters will just be me establishing the relationships between the OCs I developed over the year I hesitated over this (I know, it took me awhile haha), along with their relationships with other characters. **

**I'm really excited to continue this, and I hope you'll stick around to read more. I may not be the fastest at updating, but I'll try to work as quickly as I can without rushing the chapters. Things are going to get a bit busy for me soon, but I hope that won't deter you from continuing to read. Please leave reviews, I love reading them, and don't forget to favorite and follow! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of All That Glitters! **

**Lots of love, ThinkEasy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Domesticity

The moment Cupid stepped inside, Holly could tell something was wrong. His smile seemed forced, his movements were stiff, and for some reason he seemed to be forcing himself to sit still at the table.

Her eyes had been flitting to him every few seconds for the last ten minutes. She just couldn't help it. At least she knew how to be subtle.

Taking another peek at him from her spot in front of the stove, she frowned at the troubled look on his face. In all the time she'd known him, Cupid had never let his face crease unless incredibly bothered. And she knew for a fact it took a lot to distress him like this.

She turned back to the pot of hot chocolate simmering on low heat, stirring it absently to maintain a look of normalcy as an intense worry gnawed at her.

"Cupid?"

No reply.

"Cupid?"

Nothing.

"...Brother?"

This caught his attention. She could feel his eyes fly to her back and bit her lip to keep from flinching. Sometimes she really hated her sharp senses. His faster-than-humanly-possibly speed constantly had her fighting back a startled shriek or jumping a foot off the ground. "What did you just call me?" he asked; the surprise blatant in his tone.

"Well, you're my older brother right? Should I not call you that?" Holly waited as he mulled the thought over in his head, turning off the stove and pouring the cocoa into two mugs she'd pulled from the cupboard. They were a bit girly, decorated with cute pink and red flowers, but Cupid never seemed to mind. At least, he never complained out loud.

Gingerly picking up the mugs, she carried them over to the table and sat down, placing one in front of her unusually quiet friend. He made a noise of thanks and sipped his carefully, trying not to burn his tongue. "Mmm, just what I needed after all that work," he sighed happily, warming his hands on the hot mug.

A slender brow rose, betraying her curiosity as she gazed at him from across the table."So...?"

"Eros... I want you to call me Eros."

Holly's eyes widened as she gaped at him in shock. Nobody called Cupid by his original name. If anyone did they usually received a swift arrow to the knee or a painful stomp on the foot. It was almost a taboo word in the world of spirits. "I thought you hated that name," she said, incredulous.

"I don't hate it," he mumbled, and she swore she could see a dusting of something across his cheeks. Someone pinch her now, she'd embarrassed Cupid. "It's just... a bit embarrassing. It was supposed to be my name, but then Aphrodite started calling me 'Her Little Cupid' and I got used to it. Cupid was... cooler. And no, she's not my mom."

"I think I like Eros better," Holly said quietly. Her friend merely huffed and shrugged his shoulders, suddenly finding his mug intensely interesting as she tried to convince herself that his cheeks hadn't darkened. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked suddenly.

"Absolutely not! Why would you think that, my dear?" His eyes remained fiercely fixed on the floral design of his mug as he waved her question off with a hand. But she could hear the nervousness in his voice, feel it rushing past her in waves.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Have you ever really looked at these cups? They're quite cute, just like you."

"I've looked at them plenty; they've been in my cupboard since 1922. And I'm pretty sure you gave them to me. Now look at me."

"Shhh, I'm focusing. There's this little flower right here tha-"

"Cupid."

"Hush child." Oh, she hated when he did that and he knew it.

"Eros!"

"What?" Throwing his hands in the air, Cupid groaned loudly and leaned back against the chair with a thump, glaring at her. Her face remained infuriatingly neutral as she looked at him in that way that seemed like she could see right through him, straight into his heart.

Impatient, he drummed his fingers on the tabletop to keep from snapping at her again. "There, I'm looking at you. Happy?"

She said nothing, instead lifting her hand to her lips and turning it so her palm faced the ceiling. Blowing across the skin, a soft silver glitter flew from her fingertips, dancing before his eyes and then landing onto him gently. In an instant he felt calmer and more at peace than he had all day. But with that peace, a twist of guilt grew in his gut.

Even though he'd found, and often bragged, that Holly was the one person who could never incite his incredible temper, there were still days every few years where she had to do this to him. Or, to be more accurate, she chose to do this to him. Chose to help him, because if it got out of hand he would say things he didn't mean, and it would tear at his insides for the next five or ten years.

It was his one insecurity, his one fatal flaw; an immaturity that embarrassed him constantly in front of the ever-graceful and kind Holly. He was almost two thousand years older than her and yet she always seemed to be the more mature one. And he hated it; hated how his constantly flaring temper made him appear so weak in front of her.

"Hey..."

Holly had softly placed her hand over his as it gripped his mug tightly, knuckles turning white. Her eyes bore into darkened pink orbs, firm, yet gentle and pleading. "Whatever you're thinking about: stop it."

Her fingertips tingled against his skin as he felt the harsh thoughts melt away; leaving only the sensation of calm he was used to when he was around her. Cupid sighed and grabbed her hand in both of his own, resting his forehead against the top of it. "Sorry... for taking it out on you," he murmured.

She smiled a little sadly, and gently reached out to rearrange a bit of his hair that had fallen out of place.

Her powers had managed to banish most of his negative emotion, but she could still feel the bit that lingered. "You don't have to apologize to me."

At her whisper, he frowned deeply, feeling that same twist in his gut. But as fast as it came, her fingertips tingled again and it was gone. "I know. You probably forgave me the moment you sensed my discomfort. But that won't keep me from doing it anyway."

They stayed like that for a while, Cupid holding her hand while Holly watched him and fiddled with his hair. It was always like this after something happened, until one of them decided to break the silence. This time it was Holly.

"So," she started hesitantly, "no Eros, then?" A smirk played on Cupid's face as he laughed and shook his head.

"It's not that I don't like the way it sounds when you say it, it's just too weird. I don't think I'd ever get used to hearing it, even coming from you."

His laughter proved to be infectious and Holly giggled with him, their mirth filling the house with cheer. Cupid released her hand and she sipped her cocoa, glancing at the wet jacket and scarf drying by the fire.

There was no doubt something was troubling him, though she'd either pushed it to the back of his mind or he was just masking it now so she couldn't see, as he'd managed to soak them both thoroughly. Normally, he was impeccably efficient and neat. At least he'd managed to keep his tank top and jeans relatively dry.

Cupid had worked particularly fast to collect firewood, even with his speed, stacking enough for a month right by the fireplace within minutes. She was incredibly grateful for his swiftness, normally used to zip around the world and shoot arrows that made perfect matches fall in love. Laughing quietly to herself, she could still remember the time she'd asked him about her perfect match.

_"Cupid?" she called, leaning against the railing by her front door as a cool breeze blew by._

_"Yes, dear?" _

_He was busy cleaning his bow while sitting on her porch, touching up the white paint and gold detailing._

_"Did I have a perfect match, when I was alive?"_

_That was probably the first time she had ever seen him genuinely surprised._

_"You did," he said hesitantly, "But I'm...I'm not really supposed to talk about it."_

_She turned toward him then, tilting her head just so in a way that perfectly showed her curiosity. "But I can't possibly be with him anymore, right? I mean, I'm immortal now, just like you. It would be impossible."_

_"Perfect matches are a bit trickier than that, I'm afraid. They change as people's hearts do, so the one who could be your match one day could be someone else the next if you don't meet at just the right moment. But just because you passed on to a new life doesn't mean that the match has changed."_

_He was trying not to tell her and she knew it, but if he thought she'd give up there he was quite wrong._

_"Can I at least know his name then, please?"_

_Knowing full well how influential she could be with him, she pulled out her best pout, holding it until his eyes rose from the bow to meet hers. He stiffened immediately and she fought not to laugh, keeping her face entirely genuine as best she could. After a few seconds he sighed and smiled a little, shaking his head as he returned his attention to his bow._

_"I can't tell you his name, because that would be against the rules. But I suppose I can tell you the first letter of his name..."_

"What are you so smiley about?"

Blinking a little, Holly turned her gaze from the fire back to the spirit sitting across from her. An easy smile settled on her face as she noted how calm he was, muscles finally relaxed as he watched her curiously. "Oh, just remembering things."

"Remembering things? You mean like how dashing I was when we first met, charging in to rescue a beautiful damsel in distress who just so happens to make a wicked glass of hot cocoa?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her humorously, taking a deep sip from his mug and smirking as she burst into fits of giggles behind her hand. "I'm pretty sure you tripped in the middle of your gallant charge," she teased, wiping a tear from her eye.

Gasping dramatically, Cupid pressed a hand over his heart. "You wound me!" he cried, leaning back and pressing the back of one hand to his forehead, "I can feel the life seeping from my bones! Goodbye, cruel world!"

His hands dropped, dangling limply as he feigned death in his seat. Holly rolled her eyes and leaned over to flick his nose once. He sat up straight with a startled sputter, narrowing his eyes at her half-heartedly and rubbing his tingling nose. "How dare you mock the Spirit of Love. Don't make me punish you for your crimes."

She could hear the chuckle seeping into his voice and smiled cheekily. "And what would you do?"

The challenged ignited a mischievous fire in Cupid's eyes, but the moment his fingers twitched on the table a knocking sounded from the window.

Holly watched the flames fade as he stood, replaced by a lazy smile. He crossed the room and opened the window, leaning out and gazing up at the sky. Clicking his tongue once at what he saw, he pulled back into the room and sighed.

"Sorry, looks like I have to get back to work," he said, giving her an apologetic look.

"Oh..."

For a moment, Holly felt a twinge of loneliness. It wasn't very often that Cupid stopped by, or that she had a rare off-day like this. They were both constantly busy, and she tended to miss him when he was gone. Of course, they saw each other sometimes while they worked, but neither of them had time to linger. It just wasn't enough.

Standing, she hurried to the fire to grab his coat and scarf, bringing it over to him. He shrugged on the jacket easily, and held his hand out for the scarf. At the sight of her hesitation, he frowned. "Is something wrong, Holly?"

The frown deepened when she said nothing, and he leaned over to peer at her face. "Hello? Earth to Holly? Can I please speak to Holly?"

Suddenly a look flit across Holly's face and she turned, rushing from the room. Cupid stood there, flabbergasted, until she came back. But it was not his red scarf she held in her hands.

His eyes widened with recognition at the sight of her favorite cream scarf. "Are you serious?" he muttered, glancing from her to the scarf and back. She never left the house without it during the winter, and he'd helped her turn her home upside down several times looking for it.

Holly reached up and gingerly wrapped the scarf around his neck. "It's just for a little while, but you better take care of it," she said, embarrassment softening her tone.

"And..."

At her pause, his eyes widened as she stared at his chest, small hands gripping the ends of the scarf tightly. "Holly?"

"Come back soon, okay?"

He could feel a little tug on his heart at her words, a strong urge to stay trying to keep his feet glued to the floor. But he knew he had to go. Who else would bring love to the world in his place? Certainly not Aphrodite.

Smiling brightly, he ruffled her hair as her eyes moved back to his. "Don't worry," he said, "I promise I'll bring it back as soon as I can, alright? I swear."

He shot a meaningful glance at Piper, who sat watching them on the rug by the fireplace. Their silent exchange left Holly slightly confused, but it ended after a second and Cupid smiled at her again.

And then he was gone, nothing showing he'd ever been there other than the soft breeze that rustled her hair from his departure and the red scarf she knew was sitting on her bed.

* * *

**Hello again!**

**This was a particularly easy chapter to write, as I had an idea of how it was going to work out while I wrote the first one. Still, I didn't think it'd be finished in a day haha. I was incredibly surprised to see all the views pop up so quickly after posting the first chapter. Talk about motivation :)**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's mind-blowing watching my characters grow and their relationships evolve, I'm starting to wonder why I waited so long to do this. I'm almost having too much fun, and this chapter was so adorable. **

**Oh god, I'm fangirling over my fanfiction. Somebody stop me.**

**From now on, I'll be responding to reviews down here as well. So...**

** Runemarks- Oh my gosh, first review! I got so excited when I read it. You are so sweet, and it's absolutely fantastic that you can relate to Holly in such a way! Thanks for your amazing review. I'm sorry to say that I can't write you in as a love interest, because if I do it once it wouldn't be fair for me not to do it for everyone else who asks. There is also the plot to worry about, and Cupid is a very integral piece to the puzzle. I wish I could say that it was possible, but I just can't. And for that I am very, very sorry.**

** Kentario- Yes! Someone understands! Bad grammar is such a big pet peeve of mine when it comes to fanfiction. Sometimes I try to push past it and enjoy the story, but it's so hard. Anyway, thank you! I try really hard to make sure all the grammar and spelling is correct, and that I don't use the same words over and over again. Funny thing is, right after I read your review I went to go check myself in a burst of doubt. Three mistakes... I've never updated a chapter so fast in my life haha.**

**Okay, on to Chapter 3! Keep reading, reviewing, favorite-ing (because favoriting is apparently not a word according to Spell check O_O), and following!**

**Lots of love, ThinkEasy**

**P.S. I've edited this just now after realizing my last quick changes didn't save. There aren't too many changes, but one is actually quite significant. Just thought you would all like to know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Warnings and Introductions

_For three hundred years Holly had driven away pain, keeping it at bay so that children could smile. _

_When monsters lurked under the bed or the shadows in the corner began to move, Holly was there to soothe their fears. _

_When tragedy struck and threatened to shatter tiny worlds, Holly was there to remind them that life goes on. _

_When sadness tugged at fragile little hearts, Holly was there to wipe away the tears. _

_When gunfire filled the air and fire rained from the sky, Holly was there to whisper hopeful words until the coming of dawn. _

_When a cough evolved into a fight for life, Holly was there to hold shaking little hands until the very end. _

_She was always there, with her compassionate smiles and kind eyes. The pain of children all over the world rested on her shoulders, followed her everywhere. There wasn't a day when the dull throb of a child's sadness in her chest went away, their fearful souls reaching out for her. It was a feeling she had grown accustomed to, and one that pushed her to keep working through the centuries. As long as she was able, she would help as many children as she could. _

_None of the children ever saw her, but sometimes it was almost like they knew. Their eyes would land on a spot on the wall, unable to see her yet sensing someone was there. She would always smile and laugh softly, even as her heart clenched when their eyes passed over her so easily. It was better this way, she had told herself over the years, less reasons to linger. _

_But even so, she always found herself growing attached to each child. She loved every life she touched with all her heart. And they stayed with her. Even when they had grown up and passed on, Holly remembered them. _

_And sometimes when she found herself sitting on a lone rooftop, staring up at the Moon, Holly wondered if someday they would remember her too._

* * *

Everything hurt.

It had been a busy day Holly. For hours she had flown back and forth nonstop from house to house. By the time she had finished her work in Burgess, there were trails of silver glitter all over the world. And by the Moon, it felt like her feet where going to fall off.

Glancing down at her hands, she rubbed them absently making sure no glitter was stuck to her skin. After coming back from a day off, it was usually hectic, but not like this. Every time she helped a child, four more became distressed. It had reached a point where she was spending less than ten seconds in a house before hurrying to the next.

"Where is it coming from?" she murmured, looking up at the Moon. But the glowing sphere had no answer for her.

A tinkling sound came from behind her, breaking Holly from her thoughts. She swung her legs as they dangled off the edge of the roof, a knowing smile growing on her face as she turned to glance over her shoulder. "It's about time."

Suddenly, the world lit up. Streams of gold snaked through the streets and above the rooftops, dancing around the town as they found their way to opened windows. Holly watched as they swirled above the children's heads, forming sweet dreams and innocent fantasies. A stray stream swam by her in the form of a dolphin, and she laughed as it clicked happily when she reached out a hand to touch it.

Standing, she turned to face the little golden man who had landed silently behind her. He waved in greeting, images made of golden sand flashing above his head. When she'd first met the Sandman, his way of communication had confused her so much she'd taken to carrying a small notebook around in case she bumped into him so he could write down what he wanted to say. The conversations ended up taking hours for a long time, to Holly's embarrassment. She was incredibly grateful for Sandy's patience. If it had been anyone else, Holly was sure they would have just given up on her. All of the slow conversations had turned out to be worth it though. Now, after several hundred years, Sandy could talk as fast as he liked.

"Hi Sandy, how are you?" Holly asked, smiling softly.

The little man grinned for a moment before beginning his own personal game of charades. He moved his hands quickly and an image of an arrow appeared above his head, followed by a tiny golden question mark.

"Cupid? He's out working right now, it's always a bit busier in the fall and winter," she replied. Over the years there had been occasions where the pair had run into Sandy together. He was one of the few spirits who saw both Holly and Cupid on a semi-regular basis, which was amazing considering any sighting of either was a rarity.

Sandy nodded, then frowned, several images popping up and disappearing over his held. Holly laughed the moment she saw a disgruntled Yeti yelling at an elf. "Again? You know, if the Yetis would stop leaving open paint cans on the ground, maybe the elves would stop tripping over them."

They laughed and exchanged stories for awhile, Sandy telling Holly about the antics at the North Pole between the Guardians and she telling him about the changing of seasons at the Hollow and Piper's last mishap his food dish (which had ended with both spirit and dog covered in wet dog food).

After awhile though, the conversation took a more serious turn. Sandy paused for a moment after recovering from a fit of laughter, hesitating as he waved his hands to form new images: Holly, children, rain-cloud, a wave, Earth, question mark.

Holly's mouth turned down in a frown. She'd been hoping maybe it was just her tendency to worry blowing the situation out of proportion, but if Sandy had noticed it too then the problem was real. "I don't know what's going on," she sighed, suddenly hyper-aware of her exhaustion, "maybe it's just a phase. School's back in full swing, that always tends to stress out the little ones."

Even as she said it out loud, Holly knew her attempt at an explanation wasn't convincing in the least. And what was more, she had waited for Sandy to approach her today. Normally Holly would merely linger in a certain time zone struck particularly bad that day, flitting away to the next time zone or going home as soon as the first.

Sandy crossed his arms in thought as he tried to puzzle through it, but after awhile he seemed to sigh and shake his head. As he floated up so he could look at her eye-to-eye, she found concern written all over his face. Holly gave him a weak smile, suddenly hyper-aware of how tired she must look. Patting her head once, the Sandman lowered himself to the ground again and waved his hands, the arrow appearing above his head once more.

_You should tell Cupid. _

Holly immediately shook her head. "It's probably nothing," she said quietly, "One day of intense work won't kill me."

It wasn't the reaction Sandy wanted at all, and he wiggled his finger disapprovingly at her.

"If it turns into a pattern, I'll tell him, but I don't want to worry him while he's so busy if there isn't anything going on," Holly replied, giving him a pleading smile. This seemed to placate Sandy, and he nodded once, face still stern. But after a moment it faded back to his normal easy-going expression and he gave her a little wave, forming a cloud of dream sand beneath him so he could get back to work.

Holly bit her lip as he floated off, a request on the tip of her tongue but her mind unsure if it was necessary. A sudden pang of sadness in her chest solidified her decision and she spun around. "Sandy!"

The golden man stopped in midair and turned to look back at her.

"Make them a bit stronger today. Please? Just in case," she called out to him.

He nodded in understanding and flew off, the streams of sand slithering out from the cloud seeming to glow just a bit brighter.

Satisfied, Holly turned her attention to the pain and hopelessness filling her chest. It was strong, coming from a house nearby. Careful not to exhaust herself too much before reaching the house, she pushed off the roof, hovering in the air for a moment before flying slowly towards the home. She wasn't as fast in the air as Sandy or Cupid when they decided to take to the skies, but it was enough to make moving from house to house a bit easier.

The closer she got to the house, the stronger the feeling became. Moving over to the second floor window where she knew a child slept inside, she was surprised to see dream sand floating above the girl's head, fairies flitting around with leaves and flowers. Puzzled, Holly glanced around at the other houses. Each child nearby was sleeping soundly, a soft golden glow illuminating their windows. Maybe she was over-tired? Definitely a rarity for her, but with how heavy her body felt at the moment, it seemed like an actual possibility for once.

She was just about to leave when a pitiful squeak sounded from the bushes, followed by a spike of pain in her chest. Holly immediately flew down to the closest bush, pushing the branches out of the way until she spotted the source of the noise. A tiny creature laid curled up in the grass, chirping quietly as its wings twitched. It looked half-human and half-hummingbird, brightly colored and tiny enough to fit in the palm of her hand. Its markings struck her as somewhat familiar, but the thought was quickly forgotten as she leaned in for a better look. From Holly's vantage point, she could see the irregular angle one of its wings was bent and her heart clenched.

Gently, she reached towards the little sprite and scooped it up in her hands, careful not to disturb its broken wing. "Hello, little one," she whispered softly.

Tiny pink eyes focused on her as the sprite shivered and sniffled. It squeaked frantically at her, trying to communicate.

"Hey, hey, hey," Holly soothed, forming a bit of glitter on her hands to calm the little bird, "It's okay, I've got you. What happened?"

It lifted its hand to point at the window she'd just floated in front of, where she could now see tiny feathers drifting toward the bushes. "Did the window close on you as you were leaving?"

Another squeak answered her question, and the sprite held out what it was cradling in its arms: a baby tooth.

Something clicked in Holly's mind. The baby tooth, hummingbird appearance, the markings; it was a tiny tooth fairy. She'd happened upon one before, but that'd been years ago. The sprite squeaked again, shaking Holly from her thoughts. She brought it closer to her face to assess the damage for a moment, before making a noise.

"I can heal this," she said decisively, "But I need something back at The Hollow to do it. Are you okay coming with me for a little while?"

A nod from the sprite was all Holly needed. Taking a deep breathe, she conjured her glitter as she exhaled. The sprite watched with wide, curious eyes as it swirled around them, bringing a smile to Holly's face as they disappeared with a soft pop. Only a second passed before another pop sounded and Holly found herself standing on a soft blanket of snow. It had come soon after Cupid left the day before, frost crawling up her window as white covered the ground.

Holly felt the sprite shiver in her hands and set off at a quick pace towards the cottage. For her, winter weather was comfortable. She'd never really figured out why, but the most reasonable assumption she could come up with was that the Moon had intended for her to be a winter spirit all along. She was actually fairly active during the winter, making sure people were always cheerful during the Christmas holidays and having a bit of fun with plants and doorways.

The mistletoe tradition had actually started as a joke of Cupid's, hanging a bit of Holly's namesake on a random doorway and then shooting the two people who walked under it first with an arrow. After awhile, the idea just sort of stuck as people began to associate Christmas couplings with mistletoe. And so it became an unofficial job of Holly's to hang a sprig over the heads of people she thought would match well, markers for Cupid when he made his rounds.

She giggled under her breath at the memory of all the people who met for the first time under the mistletoe and then suddenly found themselves smitten with a stranger. They actually fit together nicely in most cases, to Holly's delight and Cupid's amusement, but there was always one odd pair that was so mismatched they barely lasted a day. The two spirits merely referred to the yearly mistake as "that couple".

Pushing the door open with her elbow, Holly stepped inside the cottage. A bark rang around the house as Piper trotted into the room, but as soon as he noticed the sprite in Holly's hands he immediately quieted and came up to her, whining softly.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Holly whispered so as not to disturb the sprite anymore, "but I need you to fetch me the pouch from my room, please."

Piper dipped his head once before padding off to the bedroom. Meanwhile, Holly moved towards the couch and placed the sprite on one of the soft cushions, careful to set it on its stomach. It whimpered weakly again and Holly stroked its head with her finger, conjuring a bit of glitter for each motion in hopes of soothing the pain. She was glad the fire lit on its own when she entered the Hollow, for without it the cottage would be too cold for comfort.

She looked up as Piper came back into the room, a small silver pouch dangling from his mouth. The snowy dog dropped it into her outstretched hand and settled at the foot of the couch, his tail thumping against the wood floor. Pulling the string to open the pouch, Holly careful pulled out a tiny vial. The liquid inside it glowed gently in the dark room, emitting a light akin to moonlight but slightly softer. The sprite stared at it in wonder, and Holly smiled.

"This'll fix you right up," she said as she pulled the top off. "The moon gave it to me when I first became a spirit. He said I cannot use it on the children, as much as I'd like to, but I may use it for five people I am destined to meet. Kind of a silly thing to say, don't you think?"

At the melancholy tone in Holly's voice, the sprite looked up at her. She gave it a small smile and tipped a few drops onto its wing. As soon as the liquid touched feathers, it changed into silver glitter, swirling around the appendage before disappearing with a pop. The sprite, who had closed its eyes in fear of what would happen, blinked in surprise as it regained feeling in the injured wing. With a nod and a smile from Holly, it chirped once and wiggled the wing with apprehension. After a moment of testing, it began flapping its wings quickly, zipping in to air with an excited sound.

Holly laughed as the sprite fluttered around her, squeaking happily. It hovered in front of her face for a moment before she felt a tickle on her nose as it gave her a quick peck of appreciation. She pat it on the head and it zipped toward the door, ready to leave and return to its mistress.

"Only been up for a minute and already impatient to go," Holly said with a giggle, striding toward the door.

The sprite chirped differently this time, as if laughing, and Holly couldn't help but smile more at its enthusiasm. "You'll come back to visit sometime, won't you?" She asked as she opened the door for it. It nodded happily before pausing for a moment in thought.

After a moment, it reached into its pouch and pulled out the baby tooth. Holly frowned as it pointed from the tooth to itself, its eyes pleading with her, wanting her to understand. "I'm sorry, I'm not quite following what you're trying to tell me," she said, puzzled. The sprite made a frustrated nose and brought the tooth closer to her eyes, pointing back and forth some more.

Several minutes and a few eye rolls later, Holly clapped her hands in understanding. "You want me to call you Baby Tooth? Is that your name?"

The sprite nodded and chirped happily, fluttering around her head one more time before disappearing into the night sky. Holly waved from the doorway for a while, smiling. She was looking forward to her new friends next visit.

She was about to turn back when she heard a loud rustling noise. Her heart picked up a rapid pace as she spun around, eyes searching the trees for the source. A whispering sound rang through the Hollow, menacing and dark. She could see the moonlight dimming on the edge her woods, shadows growing deeper in every direction. From inside the house, Piper growled. He ran out in front of her, snarling at the darkness. Glancing around in fear, Holly found her voice. She took a deep breath to steady herself, and then called out.

"Who's there?"

* * *

_Preview of what is to come:_

_"Running..._

_Snow crunching._

_Leaves rustling._

_Darkness rising._

_'Who's there?'_

_The moon hidden behind the shadows..._

_...whispers carried in the wind._

_'Are you afraid of the dark?'"_

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**First off, I am so incredibly sorry it took me so long to update. School began again soon after I updated last, and I got caught up in the all the things I need to do for my classes and college applications. It's all a lot more stressful than I thought it would be. I actually have a deadline coming up this week and I am absolutely terrified. But my grades for the first quarter are top notch and I have high hopes, so wish me luck! I've been feeling quite ill since last night, and I didn't have any homework left over from Friday for once, so I actually used the rare free time to be really productive with this story. Thanks again for being so patient. I've been feeling so guilty about leaving you all hanging for so long, and I'm so glad I can finally post something again.**

**Now, regarding the story. I'm in a bit of a rut right now, as there are two routes I could take it down from here. I won't reveal any specifics, but I think they're both brilliant. I just can't decide what to do. I love both of them equally, and this decision seriously has me completely stumped. So, one route I call "The Red String Route" and the other I call "The Paper Crane Route". Leave an opinion of what you think I should do in the reviews, or send me a message if you'd like a bit more information before you make a decision and promise not to spoil any of it for anyone. I can't wait to hear your opinions.**

**As always, thank you for the amazing reviews:**

**Runemarks- A sequel? I may just have to consider that for this story... Haha, I really do love your reviews. I have actually thought about one of the villains in this story being in love with Holly though, but it didn't quite do it for me. However, I still find it incredibly amusing that we had the same idea there hahaha. I'm sorry I couldn't meet your expectations for the update, but I do plan on updating again soon after this (Have faith! I'm flying through these applications!). I would definitely like to hear your opinion on my little problem though, as you seem as invested in this story as I am xD**

**Fellow Digitamer- No Jack in this chapter I'm afraid, but soon I promise *wink*... Oh God that's awful, why did I do that?**

**Hidden Creations- Ooooh I loved this review too. Absolutely made my day. No pacing and bad grammar irritate me to no end. I'm glad the reviews have all been quite positive and constructive up to this point, and that you are enjoying my story so much. I couldn't find that typo that you spoke of though, as hard as I looked. Could you (or anyone who sees it) point it out for me?**

**Mrp- Mwahaha, behold the new update!... a month after the review but I finally did it XD**

**And thank you Mariana Lestrange, Zolacookie, and PJO-Blue-Cookies for your praise!**

**Alright, I think that's everything I wanted to cover here. Again, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for having so much patience. I promise to update again as soon as possible, and hope you enjoy the newest chapter of "All That Glitters".**

**Love,**

**Thinkeasy**

**PS: Just realized something. If you would like the chat and ask questions about the characters or the story, or just have a laugh, I have a tumblr! *insert shameless self-promotion*... Haha seriously though, if you would like to check it out and come chat, my username is itsthinkeasy.**

**I look forward to hearing from you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fear

_Running..._

_Snow crunching._

_Leaves rustling._

_Darkness rising._

_"Who's there?"_

_The moon hidden behind the shadows..._

_...whispers carried in the wind._

_"Are you afraid of the dark?"_

Holly stood stock still in the doorway, frozen as she watched blackness swirl just beyond the forest edge. It twisted and grew, crawling closer with each second. The sight caused a queasy feeling in her stomach. She could remember darkness much like what was forming before her. A suffocating darkness, uninviting and cold, threatening to suck you in and never let go; the images rushed to the forefront of her mind in a single heartbeat. But she shut her eyes for a moment, forcing herself to calm down. Whatever was happening now was not the same all those centuries ago. In front of her, Piper snarled, his tail lashing about in fury as he growled a warning at the enemy hidden in the trees.

"Piper, shhh," Holly whispered as steadily as she could, patting the dog on the back as she shut the door behind her. The lock clicked as glitter pulsed from her hand to the doorknob. Piper barked menacingly once before quieting, relaxing his defensive stance only slightly as Holly stepped forward into the snow.

"Who's there?" she called again. Her fingertips tingled as she conjured glitter, forgetting her exhaustion in her apprehension. As gentle as she could be, she would not hesitate to defend herself. This was her Hollow; no one came in unless she allowed them to. Anyone who could destroy the barriers that kept people out without her knowledge would have to be incredibly powerful, and incredibly dangerous.

Whispers echoed around the forest again as the shadows became more active, bubbling and curdling like lave against the snow. A dense, dark fog formed above the treetops and blocked out the Moon. Immediately, the sense of danger ringing in Holly's head intensified, screaming for her to run. Her eyes flit from shadow to shadow in a panic, trying to pinpoint the source of the darkness. She stayed completely still, glitter shimmering against her skin as it swirled around her hands.

A shadowy tendril swept out. As it rushed towards her, Holly saw the sharp, black barbs on the tendril. They glinted in what little moonlight was left, dripping darkness onto the snow with every movement. She sidestepped and it missed her just barely, slamming into the door as she danced out of the way. It retracted to the tree line, the shadows creeping out from the bushes a bit more.

Again, a tendril came for her, this time followed closely by another.

Her feet moved before she could think, twirling her away from one as her hands shot out to blast the other with a powerful stream of glitter. They recoiled and drew back, but in her haste to get away Holly lost her footing on a patch of ice.

As her feet flew up from under her, she could hear Piper snap at something. Nearby, he was ripping and slashing through several tendrils trying to worm their way past him relentlessly. Holly hit the icy ground with a hard thump and a pained gasp flew past her lips. Her body fought against her exhaustion, trying to force a recovery as she scrambled to stand.

Too late.

From a nearby tree, a stronger tendril shot forward and wrapped around her ankle. Pain lanced up her leg as the barbs dug into her skin, and she cried out in agony. It dragged her up into the air as she screamed and struggled, still reeling from her fall. Piper heard her cries and spun around to help her, but the shadows he fought quickly wrapped around him, pinning the dog to the snow-covered forest floor. His fur bristling with fury, Piper struggled with all his might, but the darkness would not release him.

Eventually the Hollow quieted as Holly dangled from her ankle, her head throbbing as the forest seemed to spin before her. The pain brought tears to her eyes as she bit her lip. With every subtle shift of the vine it felt as if her leg was lit on fire again and again, an agony washing over her that only intensified with every moment. She could feel something warm flowing up her leg as she dangled upside down and forced herself not to look.

A voice rose like an echo from somewhere beyond where she could see, chuckling darkly.

"Fear and pain are such delightful expressions on you, my dear..."

It was deep, with a distinct accent that seemed so familiar and yet foreign. But in her daze she couldn't place it.

"You must be so exhausted from all the work I put you through today... but I'm sure you'll forgive my transgressions, as you have such great compassion...

Kindness trapped by fear... such a wonderful situation, and so familiar, yes? The perfect combination for tragedy and pain; let's see if I can bring back that perfect face."

A pulse from the tendril holding her ankle hit Holly like a bucket of ice water. Her mind was pulled to a distant place; so far away she barely ever remembered it. A place she didn't want to remember. Not now, not ever.

_Snow. Lots of snow. And a darkness that hid even the moon._

_"Mama... where are we going?"_

"Stop," Holly whispered, struggling again as her mind was drawn back into dark waters with another pulse.

_A pained smile. A soft hand. The smell of ginger and honey._

_"Far away, somewhere safer for the both of us."_

She could feel her breathing become heavy as she became more distressed, frantically kicking her legs despite the intense pain to get away from the shadow holding her. "Stop it."

_Confusion. Creaky boats and raging seas. Thunderous rain. Large crowds. Terrified people._

_"Is Papa coming?"_

There was barely anytime to focus before the next pulse slammed into her.

_Tears. Lips turned down in a frown._

_"No, a leanbh, Papa is staying here. He is keeping us safe."_

"Get out of my head!" Holly cried, gasping for air just as she was dunked into her mind again.

_A handmade doll dangling from a tiny hand. A cottage along the coast. A woman standing in the kitchen, smiling._

_"Will Papa come to see us?"_

"Let me go!" She was screaming, tears rushing down her face at memories she refused to remember. Too vivid, too painful. Too much.

_Gunshots shattering the window. Doors flying off the hinges. Screaming. Blood on the floor._

_"Papa has to stay here."_

The illusion ended suddenly as Holly dropped to the ground, slamming onto the hard forest floor again as Piper tore and snapped at the tendril. He nudged her with his nose as it retreated, forcing her to stand on her feet. Between the tears and the throbbing in her head and leg she could barely see anything, but Piper pushed her forward into a run. As they flew past the trees, she could hear the leaves rustling as the shadows gave chase, slithering after them faster than they could run. The voice echoed in the trees once more, agitated.

"You think you can escape fear? Chase pain away from children and keep them 'safe'? You can't even escape your own tragedy, Holly. How could you ever dream of helping them escape theirs?"

She stumbled once as her chest exploded with emotion. Pain, fear, despair, agony. Voices of crying children filled her ears as she sprinted towards the forest edge. Turning slightly, she let out the last powerful blast of glitter she could afford behind her before covering her ears with her hands, trying to somehow block out the noise.

Suddenly, Piper shot off in another direction, barking frantically as he disappeared into the darkness. Holly slid to a stop, her knees shaking from the effort as she frantically called out for her companion. "Piper! Piper, come back!" she called, her voice hoarse. There was no reply, no answering bark.

She stood there waiting for a few seconds longer before she heard the shadows approaching again, having recovered from her silver assault. Her feet took off, carrying her to the edge where she knew the barrier was. But the moment the invisible shield met her fingertips, she knew something was wrong.

Her body slammed into the barrier like it was a wall, trapping her inside her invaded home. He'd done something to it, manipulated it against her for this moment. The realization had her beating against the invisible wall in useless defiance with her hands, praying for some kind of miracle because he had known. He knew her story. He knew how she would react. He knew she would somehow slip through his fingers. He knew she would come here to the edge of The Hollow hoping to slip through the barrier. Whoever it was had planned the entire day, every moment, leading up to this. He had her exactly where he wanted her. Trapped, alone, physically and emotionally exhausted; this was the perfect opportunity.

She slid down against the barrier, tears running down her face as her mind buzzed. Why? Why her? Why now? Why like this? What did he want? What was his goal? What did her assailant hope to accomplish by terrorizing her tonight? Where did Piper go? Did Baby Tooth make it out safely? Would the children be alright if she didn't make it out of this alive? Would Sandy be alright? Would Cupid?

A flurry of frost and ice rained down from above, crashing in front of Holly and cutting off the shadows as they made a beeline for her. She watched wide-eyed as the snow around her swirled up, creating a shield around her as the tendrils recovered and sped towards her, slashing the cold wall viciously.

Through the haze of the barrier and her tears, Holly could just barely see a figure land in front of her. The newcomer called into the darkness, trudging forward with a hand in his shirt pocket and a staff in his hand, his tone casual yet threatening.

"Normally when an evil plan is thwarted, the villain goes back to his dinky little hole and stays there for all eternity. But I guess you just didn't get the memo. "

Somewhere nearby, the deep voice chuckled lowly. "And so the hindrance returns; must you always butt in when you're unwanted? We were just enjoying a fun little game," it said, ending with what sounded like an irritated growl.

"You're talking to the embodiment of fun, and to be honest, that looked about as far from fun as possible. So if you don't mind, take a hike," said the newcomer, a darker edge slipping into his voice at the end.

A crackling noise rang through the air for a moment, followed by a snarl and the rustling of leaves.

"I'll be back, my dear Holly. And I won't forget this, Frost. I suggest you be on your guard..."

"Yeah, yeah; whatever you say, Pitch."

After another moment, the swirling snow barrier fell harmlessly to the ground as a fresh layer of powder. Holly blinked a few times as her eyes readjusted to the newly-restored moonlight, the fog having cleared with the departure of the deep voiced man.

"Hey, are you okay?"

It was a voice completely different from the other: warmer, younger, and much more comforting. With that one question Holly felt her body flood with relief. The snow crunched softly as the figure walked to where she sat and crouched down. Holly rubbed at her eyes, overflowing with more tears as she looked up.

What she saw surprised her.

The boy in front of her looked to be no more than eighteen, barely a year older than her, with snowy white hair and brilliant blue eyes. He looked as stunned to see her as she was to see him, even as he had so readily come to her defense. She didn't blame him; she probably looked like a mess.

But then he smiled at her, and suddenly it didn't seem like her appearance bothered him at all, if that was what it was in the first place.. "Hi, I'm Jack," he said, his lopsided grin twitching up a bit more at the curious look on her face.

"Hi," she said back. Or at least she tried. It came out like a hoarse whisper, and Holly winced at how raw her throat felt now that she was actually paying attention. Her hand rose to rub her neck as she let out a small cough, trying to regain at least a little of her voice.

Jack frowned at this. "Hey, hey, hey," he said gently, reaching out to stop her, "Don't worry about it. You don't have to talk after all that." His eyes widened at the grateful smile she gave him before looking down quickly, running a hand through his hair and scratching his head.

Holly smiled a little in amusement. For someone who had seemed so tough and confident not two minutes ago, he sure was easily embarrassed. After a moment though, Jack recovered himself and stood up. He was dressed simply despite the cold: a simple blue sweatshirt and brown paints that ended just above his ankles. This struck Holly as odd and he noticed, quirking a brow at her as he balanced his staff across his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

She rubbed her arms and then pointed at him. Jack understood immediately and chuckled. "Nah, I've never been bothered by the cold. However, I can imagine you're probably freezing in this weather," he said, motioning at her outfit. Holly looked down at herself and frowned. Her white dress was soaked from the snow around the edges of the skirt and her long sleeves, and her flats were scuffed with mud and blood. The only thing that was still somewhat fine was her holly crown, which had miraculously not fallen off as she'd dangled upside down. When she looked back up at the Jack he quirked a brow at her. "Well, cold right?" he asked, leaning on his staff now.

Holly shook her head. This surprised the Jack, and he stared at her for a few moments. He seemed to mulling over something, thoughts flitting across his face and disappearing before she could puzzle out whatever occupied his mind. However he dismissed his thoughts quickly as he straightened and held out a hand for her.

"Come on, let's get you home. It's Holly, right? I think I saw your cottage on my way here," Jack said, grinning lopsidedly once more. She hesitated for a moment and he rolled his eyes, moving his hand a bit closer to her and giving her a look. "Trust me."

A small smile grew on Holly's face as she nodded, taking his hand after another pause. But as soon as he tried to pull her up, she cried out in pain and fell to the ground again. Her ankle pulsed with pain again and again; causing so much agony that Holly had to cover her mouth to keep from sobbing as tears fell onto the snow.

Immediately, Jack rushed to her side and edged her ankle out from under her so he could look at it, apologies tumbling from his lips as he took in the damage. It was a mess. The barbs had left angry wounds all around her small ankle, and the running she had done had not helped in the least. Dry blood and fresh blood trailed all across her skin.

A deep frown came to Jack's face as he set her ankle down gently. His hand clenched around his staff as he picked it up from where he'd laid it in the snow to check her leg, knuckles turning white. Pitch had taken it too far. Jack was suddenly very glad he showed up when he did, but guilt hung over his head at the thought that if he had been faster, if he had arrived a few minutes earlier, he could have saved her from much more harm.

Holly put a hand on his arm, and he felt the guilt drain out of him suddenly. The feeling shocked him, and he stared at her as she shook her head. It was like she'd read his mind.

"How did you do that?" he asked, incredulous.

She smiled a bit weakly and opened her hand, palm upward. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and conjured a bit of her glitter. It floated in a ball above her palm for a second before dissolving.

"Glitter...huh..." he muttered. Holly nodded, breathing heavier. The world was coming in and out of focus, pain numbing as shadows grew on the edge of her vision. Jack's eyes widened in alarm when he noticed her swaying slightly, exhaustion and blood loss finally taking over. She could feel him catch her as she tipped to the side, and then everything went dark.

* * *

_Preview of what is to come:_

_"I shouldn't have left, and **you** should have told me what was going on."_

_"I didn't want t-"_

_"Don't you start with that!"_

_"Cupid!"_

_"You could have **died**, Holly!"__  
_

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**Look! I updated in a week! A week! That's fabulous! But... I'm still sick hahaha. I actually got worse over the week after recovering slightly between Sunday and Monday, and now I have no voice. But no worries, I am attempting to get better... And I wrote a chapter! Things have actually been slowing down a bit at school, so I haven't been as caught up with piles and piles of homework. It's very exciting.**

**This update though...I have had so much fun writing this. It's a bit dark and really raw, but Pitch and the other villains I shall be introducing are quite dark and raw as well. I feel like I can't have inhibitions over what they will and will not do. I hope you all enjoyed the arrival of Jack into the story. I was thinking of stretching it out a bit longer before I brought him in (since many were very eager to see him hahaha), but as I wrote this chapter I realized that he really needed to enter the scene here. I actually put a lot of plot in this chapter now that I look at it again; we've got a glimpse into Holly's backstory, which is a _very_ important part of the plot, and the first real encounter with a major villain. I'm quite proud of the end product.**

**I'm still stuck over which way I'm going to take this story, as mentioned in the author's note last chapter, but nevertheless the chapters will continue to flow. Hopefully I reach a decision before the point where it really, _really _matters. I have high hopes though, so we'll see.**

**Anyway, keep reading and reviewing! I really appreciate all your kind words and views, more than you know. See you soon!**

**Love,**

**ThinkEasy**


End file.
